


A Mech-X4 Story: Rescue

by Vaughny



Category: Mech-X4
Genre: Abuse, Brotherly Love, Fear, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Monsters, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaughny/pseuds/Vaughny
Summary: This takes place after episode 6 (Let's survive in the woods). Mark has been taken and it is up to Ryan and crew to get him back.





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This story picks up directly at the end of the episode. Enjoy.

 

    Mark can feel and see the walls and ground around him shaking as Mech-X4 rises into the air. He can't move. His arms are still tied to the chair by the yellow cable and wiggling does nothing but hurt his body.

     "Where are you taking me freak?!" He says.

     The goon with the messed up face walks towards him, clutches Marks jaw in his hand and squeezes tightly. Mark screams out in pain.

     "Let me go!" he says, shaking his head violently to release the man's grasp. The man lets go and raises his hand to the air. Mark's eyes follow his hand up. He knows what's coming next and braces himself mentally.

     "Bad children get punished," the man says.

     The hand closes into a fist and comes swinging down. Mark quickly closes his eyes. There a flash of pain against his right temple and a simultaneous pop. He has one final thought before he blacks out.

     Ryan, please help me.

 


	2. No

     "Noooooooo!" Ryan screams. He watches Mech-X4 rise into the air with his brother inside. "Please, no!"

     Ryan jumps off his bike and runs after the twisted-flying monster as it carries the robot away. Harris goes after him and grabs his shoulder. Ryan jerks his body towards Harris and looks him furiously in the eyes.

     "You can't catch up with that thing, Ryan," he says. "We need to find another way."

     "What way?!" Ryan asks. Tears are sliding down is cheeks. His heart is about to explode. He thinks he might die. He's never experienced loss like this before. His brother was taken and the best way of defeating the monsters was also taken away and BY A MONSTER!!

     "His phone!" Spyder says. "Call his phone! He's still in the robot right?"

     "Yeah, I'll call!" Ryan says, taking his phone from his pocket. He dials Mark's number and the phone is quickly answered.

     "Hello, Ryan," says a deep voice.

     "Who? Who the heck are-"

     "That does not matter. What matters is this. I have one of the Mexh-X4 pilots and I need the other 3. So this is how things are going to go. You will hand yourselves in or I'll just have to hurt my new friend a little more."

     "Hurt? He's Hurt? What did you-do- what did you do to Mark?!" Ryan yells into the phone. He's walking in circles as he speaks on the phone. The panic is rising in his chest and flowing into his mind. He can't speak properly and thinking cognitively is getting harder. He's so scared.

      "Nothing I've done so far is your problem, Ryan, but if you don't do what I say, you'll have issues."

     "Let me talk to Mark!"

     "No! Now listen to me, boy! I will send you an address and if you aren't there within the next 45 minutes, you won't like what I do to Mark."

    "Ok, just don't touch him."

    "No promises. He's an annoying little pipsqueak," the man says and chuckles.

     The phone hangs up and Ryan's body stiffens. He just stands in the junk yard with a blank look on his face.

     "What did he say?" Spyder asks.

     "He-" Ryan begins, but his phone vibrates and he immediately stops to check it. It's a text message from Mark.

    "He sent me a bunch of numbers and stuff!" Ryan yells angrily.

     "Let me look at it," Harris says, taking the phone from Ryan's hand.

      "These are latitude and longitude coordinates! I can figure out where it is with my phone! Let's-"

     The phone vibrates again and Harris's face goes stern.

     "What?" Ryan and Spyder say simultaneously.

     "It's... Ryan, please don't look at this."

      "What!?" Ryan says, snatching the phone from Harris's hands. His eyes widen as soon as he sees the phone and he collapses to his knees.

     "Guys, we have to do something!" he says as he begins to cry. He drops the phone to the ground and Spyder finally sees what is on the screen.

     It's a picture of an unconscious Mark with a huge gash on his head.

 


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like or dislike!

     Buzzing. That's the first sound Mark noticed when he came back into consciousness. The left side of his body felt cold and his head was pounding. He opened his eyes, the light immediately blinding him and his head began to pound even harder. He could feel the blood rushing through his brain as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. 

     A cell? I'm in a cell!

     He was lying on the cold floor of a cell. Every inch of the room was an annoyingly vibrant shade of white; every inch was white except for the steel bars which covered one of the four sides of the room and a red stain he noticed on the floor. After seeing the stain he suddenly remembers what has happened to him. 

     "Hello?! Where the heck am I?" he yells. 

     He had been taken by the man with the weird face. He must have been knocked out by him. That would explain the blood and the intense amount of head pain. Mark rolls onto his back and notices for the first time that cold metal is wrapped around his wrists.

     "Chains!? Seriously!?" 

     He gets onto his feet and stumbles his way over to the steel bars. Looking out between the bars, he sees a long white hall and multiple other cages. The buzzing is also a lot louder. He sighs, turns around, and leans his back against the bars. He regrets it instantly. The buzzing is coming from the bars!

     "Aaaargh!" 

     He screams in agony as electricity from the bars violently flow through his body. The one second his back was against them was enough to send him flying across the room and onto his stomach. Tears start to grow in his eyes as he crawls to the back wall. Every move hurts him. 

     Don't cry Mark Walker. You got this. You can survive. 

     Suddenly there's a loud click and the bars quickly slide open. Mark is instantly paralyzed with fear. He pushes his back further into the wall in hopes of getting away as the man with the messed up face quickly comes. In an instant his hands are on the chains wrapped around Mark's wrist and he is hauled to his feet. 

     Mark's hands are then jerked above him and he hears a click. He looks up and notices a hook above his head that's connected to the ceiling. He didn't see that before.

     "What is this? A torture chamber?!" Mark yells at the man. 

     He just smiles at Mark and walks to the corner of the room by the bars. Mark is now stuck in a standing position with his hands above his head. His feet just barely touch the floor and he can already feel numbness in his shoulders.

     "This doesn't have to be a torture chamber," says a deep voice from in the hall. 

     Suddenly a man walks in. A huge one. Much bigger than the man with the messed up face. He's wearing black pants and an extremely tight white shirt. He has muscles on top of his muscles and those muscles have muscles too. He has short cropped black hair and a full beard, but his eyes are what is truly horrifying. They are pale, like milk and his pupils almost match the whites of his eyes. He's a husky, horrifying man and there is something about him that feels slightly inhuman. 

     "Who-who are you?" Mark says. 

     The man comes closer and stands about 16 inches from Mark's face. 

     "If you tell me what I need to know, I am a friend," he says with a bleached white smile.


	4. Captured

Ryan, Harris, and Spyder rode their bikes at top speed. Harris had managed to figure out the coordinates sent from Marks phone and they had quickly set on their way. Ryan was peddling so fast that he was about 20 feet ahead of the other two boys and he didn't notice. 

"Where are we going?" Spyder yells from behind. Ryan is so surprised by how far away he sounds that he stops his bike. It was then that he realizes how out of breath he was and how much the muscles in his legs burned. His heart felt like it was beating itself to death and he was so anxious that he thought he might vomit. Ryan looks down at his phone's map.

"The...coordinates say 10 more minutes straight ahead," he says, taking a breath between each word. Both Harris and Spyder have caught up and halt their bikes on either side of him; Spyder on the left and Harris on the right. 

"But we are in the middle of the woods!" Harris exclaims with both hands waving to point out every tree and blade of grass surrounding them. 

"I know but this is what the man on the phone said. We just have to listen to him. We can't let him hurt Mark!" 

Ryan looks down at his watch and notices the time. "We have 15 minutes left to get there but we can make it in 10 and hopefully figure out a plan before they try to take us."

"Take us?" Spyder asks with his eyebrows raised. 

"The man said he wanted all 4 of us, right?" Harris asks. 

"Oh..." Spyder says. "Do you think he'll kill us all? What if Mark is already-"

"Don't you dare say that!" Ryan yells. 

"Dude, I'm just thinking ahead! I'm sorry! This is just... so much." 

"Let's think later!" Ryan says as he jumps back on his bike. In a flash he is going at top speed again and Harris and Spyder just manage to keep up with him. Ryan's mind rushes as he peddles even harder than before.

Not my brother you bastard. If anything happens to him, I'll kill you. 

After 10 minutes the boys reach a clearing in the forest. There is about an acre of free grass space surrounded by trees and nothing more. This confuses them all.

"I don't understand!" Ryan says and jumps off his bike, leaving it behind by a tree as he runs into the clearing. "This IS the place!!"

"Maybe it's a secret hideout?" Harris says, walking up behind Ryan. 

"Or maybe it's a trap," Spyder mutters to the side. This angers Ryan, who swiftly turns to Spyder with rage in his eyes. 

"I- arrghhh!!" Ryan yells. His head is suddenly filled with so much pain that he falls to his knees. He feels as if a thousand nails are being smashed into is brain while it simultaneously gets heated in a microwave. Spyder and Harris are screaming along with him.

All three boys fall to the ground, yelling and twisting in terror. Ryan turns his head to look for the source of the pain and notices a satellite tv-like dish that was not there before. He then notices another and another and another. There are now dozens of dishes surrounding the field that must have come from somewhere underground. There are way too many to destroy with his powers. He looks back to his friends and see they are already unconscious on the ground. 

"Nooo- arrgghh!" 

He rolls onto his back. Both of his hands are grabbing at his skull, trying to pull out the pain. On his back he has a view of the clear sky and the edges of it begin to go black. The darkness creeps further and further into his vision until it takes over completely and his body finally relaxes when he reaches unconsciousness. 

A figure in a black mask appears and walks over to the boys. It kicks Ryan roughly in the side with it's foot and he doesn't wake up. Seeing that they are out, the figure removes their mask. 

"You were right," said Principal Grey with a chuckle. "This is a secret hide out and a trap."


	5. Friends

     "Come on, Mark, I thought you wanted to be my friend," said the man with the milky white eyes. 

     Mark doesn't respond. His arms are still stuck above his head and have been so for about 10 minutes. He's already lost feeling in his shoulders and that's not the full extent of the pain. 

     "I told you!" Mark says. "I don't know how Mech-X4 works!"

      The man's fist comes slamming into Mark's stomach, forcing a rough dry cough from his lungs. Mark's head slumps down, he tries to breath in air, but a second fist comes flying into his gut again as he is trying to catch his breath. He just goes into a coughing fit and the Man with the messed up face just laughs at him from across the room. This torture has been going on for the last 10 minutes. 

     "You are lying, little man!" Milk-Eyes says, grabbing Mark's neck and choking him. 

     "I-I- really don't...ughhh! Please!" Mark says gagging. 

     Ring ring ring...

     Milk-Eyes let's go of Mark's neck and turns to find the source of the ringing. 

      "The others are on their  way down," says Messy Face with his phone to his ear. Milk-Eyes turns to Mark and smiles. 

     "Progress!" He says. He turns and walks out of the room with Messy Face close behind. He stops before he is out of sight and looks at Mark. 

     "If you really don't know how Mech-X4 is piloted, I'm guessing you really can't get it to work on your own," he says. "So, you'd better tell your friends to make it easy for me. I want to know how to get it moving. Otherwise, I'll have to beat the crud out of all of you."

     He leaves the cage and the bars slide back and lock. The hook on the chains above Mark's head unexpectedly come loose and he falls to the floor with a loud thud and a groan. He rolls off of his front and onto his side, clutching his stomach in his hands.

     "Aggghh!" 

     The slight contact from his fingers causes enough pain for him to see stars. 

     Please, this can't happen to Ryan. He's just a kid. I can't let this happen to him. 

     There's a loud click and the bars open, revealing his crew. All three are unconscious and being carried in. Harris and Spyder are on Milk-Eye's shoulders and Ryan is in Messy Face's arms. All three boys are violently thrown to the floor near Mark. 

     "What did you do to them?!" Mark screams. 

     "Nothing yet," Messy Face says.

     Ryan begins to stir on the floor. His eyes open and he checks his surrounding. He immediately sees the two villains and jumps to his feet. 

     "Of course. The last to pass out and the first to awake," says Milk-Eyes. "You're definitely the strongest of the group. I bet you know how the robot moves." 

      "No! He doesn't know anything!" says Mark in a panic.

     He tries propping himself up on an elbow, but the movement puts his lungs in serious pain and with a groan he falls to the floor again. Ryan whips around, noticing his presence for the first time. 

     "Mark! You're alive!" he says with relief and runs over to him. He wraps his arms around his big brother, lifting him off the floor and Mark screams in agony. Tears spill from his eyes, down his face, and onto Ryan's tight holding arms. 

     "What's wrong!?"

     "My stomach. Please. Don't touch me there. Too much pain." 

     "What?" Ryan says. Mark just relaxes in his arms. His limp body scares Ryan. Ryan reaches down and lifts his shirt. His eyes open wide with horror. There are multiple black and purple splotches all over his abdomen and chest from what looks like a huge fist. 

"You freaks!! What did you do to him?"

"Nothing compared to what will happen to him and the rest of you if you don't tell me how Mech-x4 is piloted," says Milk-Eyes.

"We can't tell you anything!" 

"Saying you can't means you know something! If you don't spill I'll do what I did to him to you and both of your little friends." 

Milk-Eyes walks over to Harris and grabs him by his hair. His head is violently jerked off the ground and yet he stays unconscious. 

     "Leave him alone!" Ryan yells. 

     "Tell me!"

     "I- I."

     Ryan looks down at his brother; his poor beaten brother. He couldn't let anything like this happen to anyone else. No one can tell the truth because no one knows how his technopathy works. It just somehow works with the robot and no one knows why. Ryan is the only one that can tell them how to pilot the robot and he can't even fully explain it to them. He has to try though. For the sake of his friends.... For Mark....

     He slowly lowers Mark to the floor. His brother rolls back onto his side and clutches his stomach, trying to find some way to rid himself of the pain. This sends waves of rage and sadness into Ryan's heart. He will break them all out of here. They just need to be able to run first. He walks forward and looks Milk-Eyes in his evil smiling face. 

     "I am the pilot."

     "Perfect, let's be friends," he replied.


End file.
